


Война пчел и цветов

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Agender Character, Fandom Kombat 2020, Furry, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original work - Freeform, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Ради спасения власти и своих детей императоры порой готовы жертвовать многим.
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Война пчел и цветов

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: в определенной степени фурри: хуманизированные растения и насекомые; агендерные, небинарные личности, альтернативные способы размножения.

Тельман стоял перед небольшими дверями в форме пчелиных сот. Этот вход не был помпезен и сколько-нибудь значимым. Чёрный ход, доступный прислуге. Оскорбляло ли это хоть немного первого мечника империи пчёл? Пожалуй, нет! Сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно. В эту минуту он боялся, что великая пчелиная императрица вызвала его только для того, чтобы озвучить свое решение. 

Его определённо должны были казнить, ведь не далее как вчера он проиграл битву розам в сражении в Русалочьей бухте. Совершенно неожиданно на помощь армии роз пришли мотыльки, которые выстроились стройными рядами перед вышколенными аристократами. Эти ночные жители, одетые в рыцарские доспехи и очки, защищавшие глаза, были в полной боевой готовности. 

Армии мотыльков были смешанные. У них присутствовали и мечники, и лучники, и копейщики — все рода войск. Ни цветы, ни пчёлы не могли таким похвастаться. Тельман понимал, что бой будет сложным. А потом вперёд вышла Эбра — первый лучник армии и главнокомандующий. Она не носила очков, и сетчатка её глаз была сожжена, но это была обманчивая слабость. У этого мотылька уязвимых мест не было вовсе, только холодная и разумная ярость. Все, кто сталкивался с Эброй, полагал, что она ненавидит все живое. И вот теперь она встала на защиту роз. 

И это было удивительно. Тельман ещё помнил тот ужасный скандал, который разразился несколько лет назад. Пчелы имели только одну самку — королеву. Впрочем, самкой в общепринятом смысле она не была. Королева была бесполым существом большую часть времени. Но раз в год её императорская светлость проходила солнечный обряд зачатия и рожала на свет тысячи новых пчёл. Всех самцов. Этот же обряд могли проходить и сложившиеся пары самцов, обретая право рождения. Но именно Королева всегда была агендерной, в то время как цветы любых родов по своей природе были обоеполы, а мотыльки отличались условной двуполостью. Каждый мотылёк был и самцом, и самкой, выбирая свою суть самостоятельно. Эбра носила женское имя и предпочитала женское определение, оставаясь, тем не менее, бигендерной. Жёсткие устои и нравы цветов этого не принимали. На том балу Эбра проявила знаки внимания к наследному принцу роз и была жестоко опозорена. Её присутствие среди роз было удивительным теперь. 

Тельман перевёл дыхание и вошёл в рабочий кабинет императрицы. 

— Ваша императорская светлость. Я явился. 

К нему обернулось существо с абсолютно бесполыми чертами лицами и без волос. На существе была полностью прозрачная накидка, чётко демонстрировавшая отсутствие половых признаков у императрицы. Но больше всего поражали ее руки. Они были длинными, с тонкими вытянутыми пальцами. Ладони достигали колен императрицы. Сейчас она была никем. 

— Тельман, я радо, что ты пришел. У меня к тебе дело. 

Тельман поклонился и вновь взглянул на самодержицу. 

— Ты знаешь, что меня настигли роды полгода назад. Я произвело на свет множество достойных граждан нашей империи. Однако, было ещё одно дитя. 

Императрица встала и отошла вдаль комнаты, а через минуту вернулась с новорожденным младенцем. Без сомнения, это была новая пчелиная матка, такая же бесполая, как и её родительница. 

— Это новая императрица, как ты видишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал его и воспитал, как своего сына. Я обязано или убить его, или умереть само. Я не могу сделать ни того, ни другого. Ему полгода. Но, как и всякая матка, оно развивается медленнее. Ты должен воспитать его как своего сына. Я объявлю, что вы с мужем получили моё благословение. 

Императрица передала дитя Тельману, и тот взял его в руки. Дитя открыло белесые глаза, ещё не набравшие цвета, и протянуло к Тельману свои безумно длинные ручки. Маленькая ладошка обхватила его палец, и Тельман понял, что никогда не бросит этого малыша, кем бы оно ни было. 

— Да, ваша императорская светлость. Я не подведу вас. 

Тельман смотрел на малыша и не мог отвести глаз от его ручек.


End file.
